


Jason Enjoys and Appreciates Learning

by 2old4this4real



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2old4this4real/pseuds/2old4this4real
Summary: Based on Teland'sMagical Theory, Jason Blood, Gleefully Irresponsible 'Shipping, And Just A Little Bit Of PornMagical Theory, Jason Blood...





	Jason Enjoys and Appreciates Learning

_And that [Jason Blood] knew – a good long while before [Jason Todd] did – that [Jason Todd]would try to seduce him._

_And that Jay would succeed._


End file.
